I Just Don't Know What to Believe
by TaylorAnne613
Summary: Bex and Cammie are ready for a well deserved break in London. However as any good spy knows, there are no breaks. Trouble's there as soon as they step off the plane and soon Bex and Cammie are in a fight for their lives. And who's behind it all?
1. London Calling

"Cammie come on" I heard Bex call softly and instead of resisting her like I normally do, I got up right away. We were just now departing from our plane, yeah you heard right _our_ plane. Well I guess the plane rightfully belonged to the Baxters.

It was spectacular. It had plush leather seats that I had just slept on, a chef to make us gourmet food, and a ex CIA agent for a pilot.

I was reluctant to leave the safety and comfort that jet had provided me for the 10 hour flight. It was winter break and Bex and I were headed to London just as we had planned. But just because it was winter break I didn't expect the COC to take a break.

Yeah they were still after me as far as I knew. Oh did I not introduce myself again? My bad. My name is Cameron Ann Morgan otherwise known as Cammie the Chameleon or just plain Cammie.

I go to the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women which, if you have high enough clearance, you know is a school for spies. Better yet, girl spies. Bex otherwise known as Rebecca Baxter, is one of my best friends/roommates at school.

"Cameron Ann hurry up and get your bloody ass out of the jet!" Bex yelled impatiently. Oh and if you couldn't tell, Bex was British.

"I'm coming I'm coming" I said slipping Zach's jacket on before stepping out of the jet door. The chilling London air blew my light brown hair around my face. It was a rare day when I decided to let my hair flow freely down my back. (you trying having P&E with a bunch of girls. Even though we know about 30 different ways to kill you some people *ahem* Tina don't hesitate to pull hair)

Another plus to having the private jet, we didn't need to head through the airport. There should have been a car waiting to take us to Bex's house, but for some reason there wasn't one in sight.

"Bex.." I trailed off. However she caught the gist of what I was saying.

"I know Cam" and with that we both snapped into full Gallagher Girl mode. We scanned the premises taking in our surroundings. There was something in the distance and it was fast approaching. On closer inspection it turned out to be a black nondescript van.

Oh great here we go again. Will I ever get a break? How many friends could I drag into my mess?

"Bex…" I trailed off again.

"I see it" she whispered with a hint of fear. But since we're Gallagher Girls her fear was quickly replaced with determination as we prepared to fight the enemy.

The black van approached and just like the final days of last semester, people carefully but quickly filed out of the van and approached Bex and me.

We punched, roundhouse kicked, and dodged to the best of our ability until everyone was knocked out. They didn't send their strongest fighters this time. Yet my body still had the faint markings of what were soon to be bruises. Bex came out virtually unscathed.

"Bloody hell I haven't had that much fun since that mission in Egypt with my parents!" Bex exclaimed giddily. I however could not be as joyful. I had a terrible feeling that this was not over, never would be over until someone took them all down.

"Bex I don't think it's over yet" I whispered catching my breath.

"Very good Miss Morgan" I heard a voice from behind me and Bex I wheeled around and got in a defensive stance. "Not so fast ladies. I am the one with the gun" the voice said mockingly.

The man was a seemingly average man with just a slight weight issue. His face was average but the only thing that stood out to me was his shocking green eyes. Those eyes… eyes that reminded me of Zach, the boy who dipped and kissed me in front of my whole school.

I let out a slight almost inaudible gasp and shrunk into my jacket-Zach's jacket. I say almost because any good spy would have been able to hear the gasp from at least 50 ft away.

"What's the matter Miss Morgan?" he asked in a tone that said he knew exactly why I had gasped. He smirked, another all to familiar feature of Zach's. I clenched my fists, a motion that didn't go undetected by the mysterious man. "Ah ah ah Miss Morgan, one move and the British one gets it" he said turning his gun on Bex.

I shrunk back again in defeat. "Good girl Miss Morgan" he praised me like a dog. "Now I don't trust the both of you so I'm going to need a little back up. Oh Zach…" he sang

I could feel both Bex's and my eyes widen. Please don't be my Zach. Please don't be my Blackthorne Boy. I cinched my eyes shut in fear of seeing _my _Zach come out from behind the man.

"Miss me Gallagher Girl?" a voice asked from behind the man.


	2. Locked Up

_THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! _

_OH AND I DO NOT OWN THE GALLAGHER GIRLS _

_THAT BELONGS TO ALLY CARTER. _

_I JUST OWN FAT ZACH. TEHEHEH_

"_**Miss me Gallagher Girl?" a voice asked from behind the man.**_

**NO! I screamed mentally. My Blackthorne Boy could not be behind that man. He wouldn't do this to me. He was protecting me, not hunting me down. **

**But sure enough none other than Zachary Goode stepped out from behind the slightly overweight man. He still looked good since the last time I had seen him, which was about 3 weeks ago. **

**He was smirking exactly like the man to his left. His was face was a stony indifferent mask other than the smirk. His eyes held back any emotion wanting to get out. In his hands he held a gun that was trained right on my chest. **

**Even though I knew spies weren't supposed to show emotion I couldn't help but feel tears well up in my eyes. I would not allow them to fall though. Zach would not get the satisfaction of me breaking down, well in front of him. **

**I was speechless, unable to say anything. Bex however was not so speechless. "What do you want with her? She's not the descendant of Gilly! Just leave us alone!" she shouted her British accent heavy due to her anger. **

"**Now now Miss Baxter, what would be the fun in telling you what we wanted with her? Now another peep and you won't be talking any longer" he said cocking the gun. That shut Bex up quickly. **

**My vision was blurry and I hurriedly blinked to return it to normal. What I didn't anticipate was for one of the tears to spill over onto my cheeks. While both Zach and Fat Zach's (my nickname for the overweight guy) eyes were on Bex, I wiped the tear away. **

**I should of known that my motion would be detected by both of the men and Bex. Bex's eyes softened and gave me a concerned look. Fat Zach's eyes twinkled with humor and his smirk grew even wider. And Zach, well I could of sworn I saw his eyes soften, but it was gone as quickly as his appeared. **

"**Now head to the van and no sudden movements" Fat Zach directed. He came up behind Bex and pressed the gun to her back. I then felt a gun pressed to my back and turned to see Zach with an expressionless face. **

"**Why?" I whispered brokenly. My voice cracked with the amount of emotion in it. **

**His emotionless mask remained and he just pressed the gun harder into my back. **

"**Come on Miss Morgan, we're on a schedule here!" Fat Zach's voice rang out from the van. I began to walk and Zach kept pace with the gun pressed to my back. **

**Before being set in the back, both Bex's and my hands were tied so tightly that I could feel the blood flow cutting off. I winced as Fat Zach pulled the rope even tighter around my wrists. He shoved me into the back of the van right next to Bex. **

**We had been in the van for 1 hour, 36 minutes, and 13 seconds. **

"**Are you ok Cammie?" Bex asked too low for the others to hear. Now I could answer either one of two ways. The spy way or the girl way.**

**I shook my head no choosing the girl way. The tears filled my eyes and I allowed them to spill over. "No" I whispered too.**

"**It'll be ok. We'll find a way out of this, we're Gallagher Girls we can do anything" she said reassuringly.**

**Soon Fat Zach stopped the car and opened the back doors. Fat Zach went for Bex leaving me with Zach again. I think he likes torturing me. **

**We were led down many hallways and into separate cells. There were no windows except for the tiny one embedded in the door. My hands were untied and I was pushed into he room. I flexed my fingers one by one attempting to get the blood flowing again. **

**Just as I finished flexing my fingers my hands were handcuffed to the bedpost of the minuscule "bed" in the corner. **

**Just as I thought they were going to leave me alone they both entered the cell. **

"**Shocked to see Mr. Goode here Miss Morgan?" Fat Zach asked mockingly. I kept my composure and didn't answer the question. I felt a punch to my face. "I asked you a question Miss Morgan" **

"**One I'm not going to answer" I said snidely. They could do whatever they wanted to me, I would never answer any of their questions. **

**Fat Zach kicked me in the stomach. "Wrong answer. Now, why don't you tell us where the alumni disk is hidden. I know it's somewhere within passageways and that is what you do best, correct?" (I'm sorry guys I couldn't think of what else the COC would want)**

**I scoffed but made no other sound. Like I would betray my sisterhood like that. Another kick to stomach. Did I show any sign that I was hurt? Of course not, what kind of Gallagher Girl would I be?**

"**Dude you can do whatever you want to me, I'm not going to answer you" I said channeling my inner Macey. I had a bored expression on and blew a stray piece of hair out of my face. **

"**Oh really is that so? Zachary go get Miss Baxter for me" he directed Zach. Zach left the room and I heard him go and get Bex from her cell. I also heard Bex talking, quite loudly, in her thick British accent. **

"**How could you do this to her Zach? She trusted you. With her life! And now you go and betray her, betray Blackthorne!" she shouted just as she came in the room. Zach kept his emotionless mask on and simply handed Bex to Fat Zach. **

**He trained his gun on Bex. On the inside I was freaking out, did I show it on the outside? Nope I maintained my bored expression. I saw Zach's gaze on my face, scrutinizing me. **

**Bex also turned to look at me, a bored expression on her face as well. We were trained in situations like this and knew how to handle them. "Cammie no" she mouthed at me.**

**I closed my eyes and nodded my head quickly in agreement. Fat Zach quickly roundhouse kicked in the chest. Once she hit the ground he continued to kick her repeatedly. I was in hysterics on the inside. Not my best friend, they couldn't do this to her. Just as I was about to give up and tell him to stop, Zach beat me to it.**

"**Ryan stop. She's obviously not going to talk" he said. So Ryan was his name? I liked Fat Zach better. **

"**You're right, obviously this girl is not as important to her as we thought. Bring her back to her cell" he demanded shoving Bex at Zach. I saw Zach grasp Bex's arm roughly until he got outside the cell door. Out there he loosened his grip and gingerly led her back to her cell. Well it was more of a drag, because she was on the cusp of unconsciousness. **

**When Zach returned Fa-Ryan quickly grabbed him and held the gun to his head. Zach tried to fight out of his grip, but Ryan only held tighter. **

"**What the hell Uncle Ryan?" Zach exclaimed. Oh so Ryan was his uncle. That explains the resemblance. I saw Ryan whisper in Zach's ear low enough that I couldn't hear. **

"**Just because he's my nephew does not mean I won't hesitate to kill him. I know of your feelings for him Miss Morgan. Now do you want to watch the one you **_**LOVE **_**be killed before your eyes" he sneered. **_**No he can't kill Zach. Even though I'm a little pissed-ok a lot pissed- at him, doesn't mean I want him to die. **_

**I kept the unemotional mask on. "Do what you want with him, **_**he**_** betrayed **_**me**_**. Therefore any feelings I had disappeared the second he decided to do so. It'll be his own loss when he dies" I sneered lying through my teeth. I was pretty confident that I actually saw Zach's eyes flash with an emotion other than stony indifference. **

"**Actually Miss Morgan it will be your loss" he said cocking the gun. I decided at the last second that I couldn't watch and cinched my eyes shut just as the trigger was pulled. **

**DUN DUN DUN CLIIIFFFFYY**

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL OF MY REVIEWERS. **

**NEVER DID I EXPECT TO GET 5 REVIEWS ON MY FIRST CHAPTER! **

**I HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO READ THIS STORY. **

**ADD IT TO YOUR ALERTS WHATEVER JUST PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ.**


	3. Answers

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! **

**ESPECIALLY****BEXPARKS ****I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS!**

**OH AND I DO NOT OWN THE GALLAGHER GIRLS **

**THAT BELONGS TO ALLY CARTER. **

I heard the bullet hit the wall approximately 10 inches from my head. I snapped my eyes open to see a smirking Fa-Ryan (man that's hard to get used to) and a now emotionless Zach.

"Seems that Zach means more to you then I thought"

Damn it I couldn't of just watched him, I should of known that there was a high probability he wouldn't shoot Zach. I hung my head in shame.

"Awww what's the matter did I make Gallagher Girl sad?" I winched at the nickname. It seemed as if all of my spy instincts and teachings were going out the window by the second. "Ohhh it appears she doesn't like me calling her Gallagher Girl. I wonder why that is? Hmm Zach?" he asked.

Zach stood next to him with a smirk on his lips. His eyes however were sad, but only if you looked hard enough. I don't think his uncle was looking hard enough though because he turned back to me, a now serious expression on his face.

"Tell me where the alumni disk is and I won't hurt you" I snorted. 'I wont' hurt you'? That is amateur fake stuff right there. I know that as soon as I tell them and they get it, they'll kill me.

"Uh huh. Now listen I'm not telling you anything, get that through your fat ass head" I yelled. I was going to die. I knew it, Ryan knew it, Zach knew it, and I'm pretty sure Bex knew it too.

Bex… what would happen to her once they killed me? I hope they just let her go. She has nothing to do with this.

"Shut up you stupid girl!" he said punching me in the throat. I struggled to control my breathing. It was coming to me in gasps. I don't think that he punched hard enough to crush my windpipe though, but my breathing was still labored.

He punched me in the mouth and I tasted blood. Another kick to the stomach where I felt a sickening crack. I was being punched and kicked repeatedly to the point where blood was pooling in my mouth and my entire body was aching.

Zach was standing behind Ryan with his eyes closed. When he opened them he looked away towards the wall and not towards me. Once his eyes did land on me they were, shockingly, filled with pain. So shocking that I let out a gasp at the raw emotion.

Ryan backed away from me smirking. "Going to tell me now?" did he seriously think that after everything I would just give in?

"I said I'm not telling you anything. You should just kill me now" I said once I steadied my breathing.

"Makes no difference to me" he said pulling out his gun and pointing it at me. I stared calmly at the gun, unafraid of my impending doom. "Any last words Miss Morgan?"

I contemplated it. Sure it was cliché but why not? If they were going to be my last words I hoped that I made him suffer. Made him regret betraying me.

"Yeah actually" I turned my attention to Zach, making sure to stare him straight in the face. "I don't know why, but for some reason I love you and I'm probably always going to love you. And I hope you regret everything we've ever been through, because I do. Even if I do love you, I regret it" I finished. "There now you can kill me" I told Ryan.

I noticed the pain in Zach's eyes and he didn't attempt to hide it. He looked back and forth from me to Ryan. I heard Ryan cock the gun and saw him take steady aim at my head.

I turned to Zach one more time cementing his image in my brain. 'I love you' I mouthed before closing my eyes and waiting for the bullet.

I heard a struggle, but didn't dare open my eyes. I heard a kick delivered to someone before the sound of a body hitting the ground.

"Gallagher Girl, you can open your eyes now" Zach's voice said. I opened one eye and surveyed the scene in front of me. Ryan was slumped on the ground, a napotine patch on his forehead, but I had a suspicion that wasn't the reason he was out cold.

I cautiously opened my other eye to see a barely winded Zach staring carefully into my eyes. They were guarded but not nearly as emotionless as before.

"Za" I cleared my throat and tried again. "Zach what's going on? What are you doing?" I rasped out. The broken rib made breathing difficult yet I still managed.

"There's no time to explain now Cammie, we need to go" he said reaching over and undoing the handcuffs. I tried to stand up but winced and began to fall down again.

"Bex" I mumbled as Zach slung his arm over my shoulder and walked me out the cell door. I could feel myself slipping closer and closer to unconsciousness.

Zach leaned me against a wall whilst he unlocked Bex's cell. There was suddenly a blur of brown and Zach was tackled to the ground beneath Bex.

"Bex no" I mumbled alerting her to my presence. She snapped her head to look at me and once her eyes took in how bad of shape I was in, she hopped off of Zach.

"Oh Cammie" she sighed. She gingerly gave me a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay. I heard shots and I assumed the worst. What happened?"

"I don't really know I mean" I started but was abruptly cut off by Zach. Bex and I fixed our best glares on his face. You do not interrupt a Gallagher Girl.

"We should really get going about now Gallagher Girl" he said coming over and draping his arm over my shoulder.

We were now shuffling towards the entrance with little interruptions. There was only two guys that stepped in front of us, but Bex took them out with powerful roundhouse kicks.

We made it to the same black van that had taken us and I repressed a shudder. Instead it turned into a small shiver and I mentally slapped myself for forgetting the jacket in the cell. Zach pulled me closer as he walked me to the passenger door.

"Wait. Cammie" he blocked me from entering the door. I glared at him with as much fury I could muster. Which right now wasn't a lot considering I was about to pass out. Or considering the fact that I was too scared to even admit.

Or… considering the fact that I'm in love with him. Unconditionally.

"Listen I can tell you more later, but right now just know that I …" he trailed off as I felt the weight and the injuries come back. I swayed slightly before completely falling forwards. "Cammie!" he called catching me.

"Just give it time Mr. Goode you put her under a lot of stress and her mind needs to recover" I heard Solomon say gently. I knew I was dreaming because Mr. Solomon and gently are two words on totally different ends of the spectrum.

"But it's almost been a week" he mumbled. I could hear the pain in his voice. I remembered that he was about to tell me something before I collapsed.

I heard the door open and close and knew that Solomon had just left. I tried to open my eyes, but it was no use.

I felt a pressure on my hand and realized it was another hand. Zach's hand.

"Alright I know I've told you this about a thousand times now, but you're never awake to hear. I love you too Gallagher Girl. Yes that man was my uncle and no I am not a member of the COC. It was to protect you Cammie. It was all to protect you" he explained softly.

Cue my internal freaking out. Zach loved me. Zach. Loved. ME! I felt that I could move now so I quickly moved a finger on the hand that Zach wasn't holding.

I heard to door open again and the faint British voice that belonged to my friend Bex.

"Hey Zach. Oh my gawd Cammie you're up!" she exclaimed. How she knew I was awake I will never know. My eyes were still tightly shut so she had no way of knowing.

"Uh Bex she's not awake yet" Zach said in a tone that implied she was stupid.

"Uh Zach" she said mockingly "I think I know my best friend. Now Cameron Ann get your ass up" she said threateningly.

I peeked an eye open and saw Bex standing with her arm on her cocked hip. I let out a sheepish laugh as I opened my other eye.

"Heyyy Bex" I said casually. She squealed and threw herself onto my bed. I winced slightly before hugging her back as much as I could. "What's my damage?"

"Two broken ribs, fractured arm, concussion, and ummm oh! Severe bruising pretty much everywhere" she finished ticking off her fingers.

"Whoa no wonder it feels like I've been hit by a train" I murmured.

I saw Zach out of the corner of my eye sitting in a chair next to my bed. His eyes were filled with sorrow. I motioned to Bex to leave the room. 'Are you sure' she asked only using her eyes.

"Bex!" I yelled out loud. She got the message and slowly retreated from the room. I turned my head to Zach's.

"Cammie I can explain" he started.

"No need" I smirked. "I heard everything" I watched the surprise on Zach's face before he collected it into the emotionless mask again.

"Everything?" he asked.

"EVERYthing." I smirked. But my smirk fell off my face as I remembered the cold look of Zach. The way he held the gun to my back. And the way he watched me and Bex get beaten in front of his eyes.

"Why Zach?" I asked allowing the tears to fill my eyes. "How? How could you do that to me? Watch Ryan do those things to me?" I let one tear slip.

"I had to Gall- Cammie" he said after receiving a glare. "I had to or my uncle would have killed me. Don't you understand that Cammie? I did it to protect you. What would of happened if I hadn't been there?"

He brought up a good point, but it still hurt. "I understand you just don't know how much it hurt to think that you were my enemy. That you were behind it all" more tears fell.

"I'm really sorry Cammie. But just so you know, I really do love you and I regret nothing we've been through. Well maybe recently, but I can now finally admit my feelings to you" he said throwing my "last words" back at me.

"I love you too Zach I just don't know if I can handle this" I said meaning me and him.

"You've hurt me so much this past year, I just don't know what to believe anymore"

"Believe me when I say **(A.N. **_**I fucked a mermaid**_**. Sorry little kids had to get that I'm on a Boat reference in) **I love you Cammie" his face was inching closer and closer to mine.

His breath was intoxicating my senses and I didn't know what to do. He hadn't kissed me since the exchange. I remembered wanting him to kiss me on the train. But then I remembered the cool metal of the gun he held to my back.

It was too late, I felt Zach's warm lips descend onto my own.

**Hahahah cliffy love! God did you guys actually believe I could kill Zach? Never! **

**So I've got 10 reviews and I'm really happy! Can I get more please? **

**Oh and guys guess what? IT WAS MY SWEET SIXTEEN YESTERDAY! AWWWWWWWW YEAH! LEAVE ME SOME BIRTHDAY LOVE. LOL JK**


End file.
